Akatsuki Maen Teater
by Red Apple790
Summary: "Eh, emang judul cerita kita itu, 'Bakiak Yang Tertinggal' ? Norak banget."/ Chap2 and chap3 update! /Chapter 2 : Bakiak Yang Tertinggal?/ Chapter 3 : The Show/
1. Masalah Besar Buat Akatsuki

**Akatsuki Maen Teater**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Genre : Humor & Parody**

**Rate : T**

**Character : Akatsuki**

**Disclaimer : Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto lah… RT komplek rumah saya *ditabok Kishimoto-sensei***

**Warning : AU, OOC PARAH, Gajebo, Bahasa Gahoel, dll…**

**This is my first fic at humor. Guys, hope you like it**

* * *

Suatu hari yang tidak cerah, Pein, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu dan Deidara sedang berada di suatu lapangan golf, mereka terlihat sedang latihan bermain sepak bola (?) dengan riang. Konan, satu-satunya anggota cewek di geng Akatsuki nggak ngikut soalnya dia lagi mulung kertas-kertas bekas untuk menambah persediaan kertasnya.

Pein yang saat itu sedang membawa bola mengoper bolanya ke Tobi. Bocah lollipop itu pun segera menggiring bola dengan cepat, Tobi membawanya lari mendekat ke gawang yang dijaga ketat sama Itachi.

Dengan keren, Tobi menendang bolanya sambil teriak dengan lantang, "HYAAA! TENDANGAN KAMBING KAWIIN~!"

PRAAANG! Tobi menendang bolanya ketinggian, sampe-sampe kena kaca rumah orang. Yah, memang di lapangan itu juga gak jauh dari rumah penduduk, jadi matilah mereka kalo bolanya nyungsep ke rumah orang.

"Waduh, mampos kite!" kata Kakuzu sambil ngeliatin si Tobi. Kakuzu tau kalo itu bola kena kaca rumah orang yang namanya Tsunade. Juragan beras yang punya koleksi mobil lima biji. Dulu, Kakuzu pernah mau jadiin Tsunade pacarnya, tapi sayang tu tante-tante nolak matang-matang, Tsunade bilang dia nggak tertarik sama orang keturunan Arab seperti Kakuzu.

Tobi menelan ludahnya. Tiba-tiba jendela dari rumah itu terbuka dan munculah Tsunade yang saat itu sedang menggenakan baju daster dan rambut yang sedang di _roll_, "WOI, SIAPA NIH YANG NANDANG?" teriak Tsunade dengan berkacak pinggang.

Pein CS –kecuali Tobi yang lagi bengong- serempak masang wajah polos dan berujar, "Kita lagi latihan tante~!"

Tobi diam, do'i tiba-tiba ingat sama iklan mi _instant_ yang sering dilihatnya di tipi-tipi.

"MASA BODOH! ELU MAU LAGI LATIHAN KEK, MAU LAGI KAYANG KEK ,BOKER KEK… POKOKNYE ELU SEMUA HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!" kata Tsunade mencak-mencak gaje _plus_ muncrat.

Deidara sambil garuk-garuk pantatnya yang tiba-tiba gatel, natapin Pein dengan curiga, trus dia langsung tanya sesuatu sama si Pein, "Pein un, lo pernah maen gila ya sama Tsunade un? Makanya dia minta tanggung jawab?"

"Hah? Gak pernah tuh. Pengen sih, tapi nggak pernah kesampean." jawab Pein dengan wajah mesumnya.

"TANGGUNG JAWAB GAK LO! BOLA ELU SELAIN MECAHIN KACA JUGA KENA PAS BUNGA GUA YANG HARGANYA SATU EM, TAU GAK!" kata Tsunade masih dengan muncratnya.

Pein CS barengan nelen ludah. "Maaf tante…"

"MAAP… MAAP. POKOKNYA ELU MUSTI GANTI! GANTI PAS BUNGA GUA YANG HARGANYA SATU EM! AWAS LO YE!" setelah itu Tsunade kembali masuk rumahnya.

Dibalik topeng _orange_ melingkarnya, Tobi sedang berkaca-kaca, hatinya remuk. Gelar 'Tobi _is a good boy_' seakan hancur karena kesalahan yang dibuatnya tidak diampuni. Akhirnya, sambil bersandar di pundak Sasori dan sambil buang ingus di rambutnya Itachi, Tobi menangis mengaum-ngaum (?). "Huwaa… Tobi 'kan anak baik. Tante Tsunade harusnya maafin kita, karena Tobi anak baik sudah minta maaf."

"Eh kampret, sial lo! Buang ingus dirambut gue!" kata Itachi yang kesel karena rambut panjang nan hitam yang biasanya ia _shampoo-_in pake _shampoo_ merek "_Panty_" diingusin sama si Tobi.

"Gimana nih, cara bayar utangnya?" kata Sasori sambil nyingkirin pala' nya si Tobi dari pundaknya soalnya tangisan Tobi itu basahin bajunya si Sasor. Sasori takut ingusnya Tobi juga meler ke bajunya.

''Au ah terang,'' jawab Zetsu enteng, ''minta duit sama Kuzu.''

Seketika itu pula semua anggota Akatsuki menatap Kakuzu. ''Fulus kita habis untuk _party_ minggu lalu,'' jawabnya enteng, padahal duit sisa _party_ masih ada tapi udah dikorupsiin sama Kakuzu. Pein, Pein... Kok percaya sih jadiin Kakuzu sebagai badan kefulusan (?) di geng Akatsuki?

* * *

Tampak Itachi lagi disebuah taman –coret-lawang-coret-,dia lagi uring-uringan mikirin gimana carannya dapat uang banyak untuk ganti vas bunganya Tsunade.

Berlawanan dari arahnya berjalan, tampak seorang cewek berambut hitam sebahu sedang membawa sebuah buku yang dibawanya dengan kedua lengan didepan dada. Mata gadis itu sedang memperhatikan tanah dibawahnya, mungkin lagi ngarep siapa tau aja nemu sekeping uang koin yang terjatuh ditanah. Tiba-tiba… Bruuuk! Gadis itu tertabrak Itachi

yang saat itu berada dijalannya, membuat gadis itu menjatuhkan bukunya.

Itachi dan gadis itu bersama-sama mengambil buku yang terjatuh, mereka saling bertatapan dan tiba-tiba saja ada lagu Korea yang menjadi _backsound_ adegan mereka. Saat mereka sudah sama-sama berdiri dan saling berhadapan. Perlahan gadis itu membuka mulutnya…

"LIAT-LIAT DONG!" kata gadis itu sembari memukulkan buku tebalnya kedada Itachi.

Itachi terkejut, ia tiba-tiba saja _dejavu_ dengan iklan sebuah kartu provider yang pernah dilihatnya di tipi, "E-eh…maaf nyonya…eh…tante…eh…mbak."

Gadis itu memperhatikan Itachi mulai dari bawah ke atas. Kemudian ia merasa otaknya mulai berjalan, "LOH, INIKAN ITACHI! MAS ITACHI KAN?"

Sekarang Itachi mulai takut karena tiba-tiba aja cewek didepannya loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Itachi~! Kyaa~! Gue gak nyangka loh, ketemu lo disini. Gue Red Apple, panggil aja Red, gue sukanya makan makanan yang gak pedes-pedes terus suka minum apa aja yang penting seger, warna favorit gue umm…apa ya? Oh iya, warna gelap! Terus hobby…"

Itachi liat kiri-kanan, depan-belakang, ke atas dan ke bawah. Dia lagi cari-cari, siapakah seseorang yang telah nimpuk ni cewek ajaib makanya do'i tiba-tiba jadi sarap -atau mungkin emang dari sononya udah sarap?- karena tiba-tiba saja ngoceh gaje, lagian siapa juga yang nanya tentang apa kesukaannya. Itachi pun ber-_sweatdrop _ria, "M-mbak?" sapanya takut-takut.

"Kyaa! Itachi gue tu seneng beeeuuut ketemu ehlo. Oh, iya beidewei eniwei buswei (?)ngapain lo disini?"

Itachi ragu sejenak, apakah ia bisa menceritakan masalahnya pada gadis gaje dihadapannya ini? Tapi siapa tau aja gadis gaje ini bisa membantu masalahnya.

"Itu… gue butuh duit yang banyak. Kira-kira gimana ya, cara cepat dapat duit banyak…"

Gadis gaje itu diam sejenak, lalu berseru, "Oh! Gue dapat selebaran ini tadi…" gadis itu mengeluarkan selebaran kertas yang diselipkan dibukunya, kemudian memberikan selebaran kertas itu pada Itachi.

Itachi membaca selebaran yang diberikan gadis itu, "Kontes teater?" tanyanya

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan semangat, "Elu udah liat hadiahnya berapa?"

Itachi melanjutkan membaca, kemudian matanya membulat, "HAAAH? LIMA EM?"

"Ya, benar sekali! Bisa dapat duit banyak 'kan mas, mendingan mas Itachi ikut aja tuh kontesnya. Mmm… gue kan udah bantu nih, gue capcus dulu yah! Bubay!"

Itachi mengerjapkan mata, ketika akhirnya gadis gaje bin ajaib itu menghilang.

* * *

Pein, Konan, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu dan Tobi lagi ngumpul di kosan bobroknya Pein. Mereka diskusiin tentang vas bunganya Tsunande yang pecah.

"Kira-kira kalo jualan cireng butuh berapa lama ya? Sampe bisa 1M?" gumam Kisame yang lagi duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan si Kakuzu yang lagi molor _plus_ ileran.

Konan yang lagi asik ngelipat-lipat kertas berujar, "Lamanya seumur hidup lo!" katanya acuh tak acuh.

Cklek. Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan Itachi pun masuk dengan wajah sumringah, "_Guys_! Liat deh, gue dapat ini!" katanya, kemudian duduk di sofa bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Apaan?" kata Akatsuki –kecuali Kakuzu- mereka semua berkumpul mengerumuni Itachi. "Hah? Kontes teater?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author Note :**

Hallo, minna-san! Saya author yang baru gabung ke fandom ini, dan ini kali pertamanya saya buat fict humor, jadi maaf kalo garing. Oke, keberadaan saya dalam cerita hanyalah peran numpang lewat *plaak* minna-san pasti udah nggak asing lagi kan dengan beberapa adegan iklan yang saya parodikan :D Oke, saya mohon reviewnya minna-san!


	2. Bakiak Yang Tertinggal?

**Akatsuki Maen Teater**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Genre : Humor & Parody**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto poreper en elwis**

**Warning : Warning chap 1 masih berlaku disini *nyengir***

* * *

Saat jam istirahat sekolah, cowok-cowok geng Akatsuki lagi asik nongkrong di kantinya mang Teuchi. Mereka lagi asik-asiknya makan ramen, menu andalan di kantinya mang Teuchi.

Tiba-tiba Konan datang bawa-bawa selembar kertas, ''Woy, karena kita minggu depan bakal main teater. Jadi, gue udah nyiapin skenario cerita buat elu semua, ini nih _cast_nya,'' katanya, terus memberikan kertasnya pada Pein. Akatsuki yang lainnya pun ndempet-ndempet ikutan liat.

Isi di dalam kertas :

''Bakiak Yang Tertinggal''

_Cast_ : Sasori = Cinderellos

Pein = Peri

Itachi = Ibu tiri

Zetsu = Saudara tiri I

Hidan = Saudara tiri II

Deidara = Putri Kerajaan

Kakuzu = Ratu

Tobi = Raja

Kisame = Penasehat Kerajaan

Pein, Itachi,Deidara dan Kakuzu yang lagi nyeruput es cendol serempak menyemburkan es cendolnya, ''APA-APAAN NI? PERAN GUE KAYA GINI?'' seru Pein.

''WATDEPAK? GUE JADI PUTRI,UN?''

''MASA, GUE JADI IBU TIRI?''

''GUE JADI RATU?''

''Kalian berempat jangan protes!'' kata Konan sambil _deathglare_.

Zetsu yang merasa nggak keberatan dengan perannya, nggak protes, dia cuma komen sama sesuatu yang menurutnya nggak elit, ''Eh, emang judul cerita kita itu, ''Bakiak Yang Tertinggal'' ? Norak banget.'' katanya sambil _sweatdrop_.

''Ho'oh. Cerita kita tuh sebenarnya terinspirasi dari ''Cinderella'', tapi ada yang gue bedain gitu,'' sahut Konan.

''Konan un, lo kan cewek. Kenapa nggak lo aja sih yang jadi putri un?'' ujar Deidara yang masih keberatan dengan perannya.

''Gue nggak mau ikut-ikutan main teater. Udah deh, jangan protes!''

''Tap-''

Konan langsung memotong perkataan Deidara, ''Oke, jam empat sore ketemu di rumah Itachi. Kita latihan!''

* * *

Akatsuki sekarang udah ngumpul di rumahnya Itachi yang kebetulan kosong, soalnya kedua orang tua Itachi lagi pergi ke luar kota dan Sasuke, adiknya Itachi yang kiyut lagi pergi ke kegiatan di sekolahnya. Mereka memulai latihan mereka di ruang tengah yang lumayan luas.

'' Ibu dan kakak, kudengar putri kerajaan sedang mengadakan sebuah pesta dansa. Bolehkah aku ikut?'' kata Sasori menghafalkan dialognya, ia menghafalkan dialognya sambil berakting berlutut dihadapan Zetsu dan Hidan.

''Tidak!'' ujar Zetsu dan Hidan bersamaan. Mereka berkacak pinggang sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

''JENG... JENG!'' teriak Kisame, yang lagi duduk di sofa.

''Apaan tuh maksudnya ''Jeng... Jeng'' ?'' tanya Zetsu dan Hidan _sweatdrop_.

''Ituloh... Suara yang kaya di sinetron-sinetron itu, kan kalo di sinetron ada musik ''Jeng...Jeng'' gitu untuk mendramatisir keadaan,'' sahut Kisame yang keseringan nonton mega sinetron, ''Putri Yang Keselek'' yang sudah tamat pada episode 9.999 dan sekarang sudah digantikan dengan sinetron, ''Yang Masih Diatas Umur''.

''Ih, lebe amat lo,'' kata Zetsu sama Hidan.

''Chi-chi... Ada makanan gak? Laper nih.'' ujar Konan, kemudian berjalan menuju ke kulkas dan membongkar-bongkar isinya.

''Eh, makanan ya? Tunggu dulu...''

Itachi bangkit dari kursi terus mau pergi menuju dapur, begitu Konan berseru, ''Wah, roti tawar! Gue makan ini aja ya!''

''Eh, Jang-''

''Nyam! Hmm... Enak! Hnng... Kok aneh ya? Roti tawarnya kok asin sih?''

Itachi keringat dingin, dia ngaruk-ngaruk rambutnya, ''Eh... Ingat waktu kita semua mancing di laut dua hari yang lalu nggak?''

Konan mangut-mangut.

''Heheh... Noh, roti tawar yang lo makan, roti tawar yang waktu itu kecebur di air laut... Gue jemur dan keringin.'' kata Itachi nyengir kuda, sambil mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

''APA? KURANG AJAR LO! NGAPAIN SIH, KALO UDAH KECEBUR DIBAWA RUMAH?'' cerocos Konan bersiap menganiaya Itachi yang udah ngacir ke kamar mandi. Do'i takut kena ''Jurus Melipat Tulang Manusia'' -yang biasanya disingkat jadi "JUMETMAN"- milik Konan.

''Sorry, Nan. Roti itu sebenarnya roti spesial buat teman-teman nistanya Sasuke yang selalu ngrepe jatah cemilan gue,'' teriak Itachi dari kamar mandi

_Sementara itu, di suatu tempat..._

''HATCHII!'' Naruto, Gaara, Neji dan Kiba bersin berjamaah.

Gaara pun ngosok hidungnya yang meleran, ''Gue yakin, disuatu tempat sana, ada yang bilang gue ganteng,'' katanya, pede tingkat dewa.

Kembali ke Itachi...

''Jangan pukul gue. Jangan rusak ketampanan wajah gue, karena gue nggak mau wajah _limited edition_ gue ini tampil hancur saat di panggung teater nanti.'' kata Itachi, membuat para Akatsuki lari-lari cari kantong kresek.

''AWAS LO YE! LO SELAMAT! GUE AMPUNI LO!'' kata Konan, dengan wajah ditekuk dia pergi meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi.

''Buahahah! Makan roti tawar yang udah dikeringin, rasakan! Haha...PFFTH...?'' saat Hidan lagi ketawa laknat, Konan dengan ganas nyumpel roti-tawar-_with_-_sea_-_water_-_flavor_ ke mulutnya si Hidan.

''Rasain lo!''

* * *

Hari pertunjukan teater pun tiba, kesepuluh anggota geng Akatsuki sedang berada di belakang panggung teater, mereka lagi nungging...? Oops, maaf salah tulis, mereka lagi nunggu nama kelompoknya dipanggil maju ke atas panggung.

''Aus ah, gue mau minum,'' kata Sasori yang bangkit dari kursinya, dia berjalan menuju ke kotak air mineral, saat dia melewati Kisame tiba-tiba...

''Hmm... Gue mau pipis,'' Kisame yang baru bangun dari tidur, bangkit dari kursinya dengan mata setengah tertutup hingga akhirnya ia menabrak dan memeluk Sasori.

''Hieee~!'' seru teman-temannya saat melihat pemandangan aw-_so_-_sweet_ dari keduanya.

''HIEE~! GUE BUKAN MAHO!'' seru Sasori dan Kisame histeris.

''Err... Konan un, hidung lo kok tiba-tiba mimisan?'' tanya Deidara pada Konan yang masih diam terpukau dengan adegan aw-so-sweet tadi.

''Oh, iya... Tau nih, tadi gue mules makanya mimisan.'' kata Konan yang langsung ngelap mimisannya. Selidik punya selidik, ternyata Konan adalah seorang _fujoshi _pemirsa!.

_Apa hubungannya coba, un? Mimisan ama mules_, batin Deidara _sweatdrop_.

Tiba-tiba _speaker_ suara berbunyi, ''Oke, peserta selanjutnya kami panggilkan... Mm... Apaan sih nih? Kelompok...Ak...Ak...''

Pein yang udah nunggu dari tadi mulai sedikit esmosi. ''Yang baca Azis Gagap yah? Baca kok nggak becus banget.''

Suara dari _speaker_ terdengar lagi, ''Kami panggilkan kelompok ''Akatsuki Yang Terbaik'' !'' saat itu Iruka, selaku pembawa acara udah kesal setengah hidup, dia tadi sempet jedot-jedotin 'palanya ke tembok berapa kali, saat ia bersusah payah membaca sebuah nama kelompok yang ditulis seperti ini, ''Ak4tSuk1 YanG T3rba1k''. Ternyata, geng Akatsuki menuliskan nama kelompok mereka dengan tulisan empat-el-empat-ye.

''Kelompok kita dipanggil! Kita mulai aksi kita!'' seru Konan sambil menggepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author Note :**

Terima kasih untuk **Patto-san** dan **TREK-TwinStrife **yang mampu membuat saya bersemangat untuk meng-update cerita ini. Terima kasih senpai~! :D *membungkuk*.

Saya sekaligus upload chap2 dan chap3. Jadi, silahkan ke cerita berikutnya ya!


	3. The Show

**Akatsuki Maen Teater**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Genre : Humor & Parody**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Warning chap 1 masih berlaku disini *nyengir –lagi-***

* * *

''Sas... Lo tampil pertama sekarang...'' ujar Konan, dia mengintip sedikit untuk melihat keadaan di depan panggung, ''wow, orang rame banget! Oke, Sas... Lo siap tampil kan?''

Sasori nyisir rambut merahnya dengan pose sok cool, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, ''Yo'i, serahkan ke gue.'' katanya sambil nepuk dada, terus berjalan tegak menuju ke atas panggung dengan dagu yang terangkat. Saking belagu sok keren, Sasori bahkan nggak liat ada kabel gede yang melintang di jalannya. Alhasil, do'i jatuh nyosor ke depan panggung dengan pantat nungging dengan tidak elitnya.

Penonton _sweatdrop_, Akatsuki yang di belakang panggung ngakak dan Sasori yang pastinya malu banget langsung bangun dan nyengir salah tingkah sambil garukin belakang kepalanya. Kemudian, Sasori yang udah pake pakaian ala pembantu langsung memulai aktingnya. Lampu terang menyinari setiap langkah Sasori, Sasori sekarang terlihat sedang akting duduk di sebuah kursi.

''Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pangeran tampan yang bernama Cinderellos yang ditinggal mati ayahnya, dan akhirnya tinggal bersama Ibu tiri dan kedua kakaknya yang kejam...'' ujar suara seorang narrator dari pengeras suara yang memulai cerita.

''Hiks, ayah,'' ujar Sasori tersedu-sedu dengan air mata buayanya, ''semenjak kau pergi, Ciderellos terus-terusan disiksa oleh Ibu tiri, ayah...'' Sasori kembali berujar dengan dramatis hingga membuat penonton berlinang air mata -lebe-.

* * *

''Ah, sial. Gue pake kostum memalukan kaya gini...'' gerutu Itachi pada baju daster ala emak-emaknya.

Kakuzu ketawa nista sambil guling-gulingan...

''Haha! Chi, lo dapat peran perempuan jadi emak-emak emang cucok dah!''

Itachi manyun sambil _deathglare_ ke Kakuzu, ''Heh, emang cuma gue aja yang dapat peran jadi perempuan? Lo juga, tempe bacem!'' katanya, sebelum ia naik ke atas panggung bersama Zetsu dan Hidan.

* * *

Itachi, Hidan dan Zetsu pun akhirnya nonggol di atas panggung. Itachi risih sedikit dengan kostumnya, ia ngelirik ke arah bangku penonton, di barisan paling depan ada Sasuke, sang adik yang kiyut bin hendsem lagi bersama teman-temannya.

''Semangkaa~! Semangat kakak!'' seru Sasuke dengan alayness-nya. Dua temannya -Naruto dan Sakura- pun juga ikut-ikutan dengan berteriak, ''Cemungut, cemungut eaa!'' sambil nari-nari gajebo ala _cheerleader_.

Itachi _sweatdrop_ sama kelakuan Sasuke dan teman-temannya, daripada eneg, ia pun tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung mulai berakting.

''Cinderellos! Cinderellos!'' teriak Itachi dengan lantangnya. Sasori pun menghampiri Itachi dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

''Ada apa, ibu?''

''Cepat, buat makanan untukku!'' perintah Itachi.

''Setelah itu cuci piring!'' perintah Hidan

''Setelah itu bersihkan kamar kami!'' tambah Zetsu. Dia, Hidan dan Itachi pun ketawa ala mak lampir.

''B-baik! Akan segera ku kerjakan!''

Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu dan Itachi pun segera turun ke _backstage_.

* * *

''Oke, selanjutnya raja, ratu dan penasehat bakalan muncul. Lo semua siap kan?'' tanya Konan pada Tobi, Kakuzu dan Kisame.

''Siap _senpai_!'' seru Tobi dengan semangat. Kisame mangut-mangut, Kakuzu diem aja.

''Ganti dekorasinya!'' perintah Konan pada pekerja yang bertugas mengganti latar di panggung.

* * *

Panggung sudah berganti dengan latar sebuah istana. Tobi dan Kakuzu pun memulai aktingnya.

''Ratuku, aku kasihan dengan putri kita. Dia sampai sekarang masih belum menikah...'' ujar Tobi yang menggenankan kostum raja dilengkapi dengan mahkotanya, ada sedikit tambahan dalam penampilan raja Tobi, yaitu topengnya. Yap, dalam penampilannya, Tobi masih menggenakan topeng loli-nya.

''Ya, padahal aku sudah ingin sekali menimang cucu,'' sahut Kakuzu yang berkostum gaun cantik dengan cadar, yang membuatnya seperti artis-artis Bollywood, India.

''Paduka raja, bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah pesta dansa?'' usul Kisame yang berperan sebagai penasehat kerajaan.

''Pesta dansa?''

''Ya, kita undang para pemuda dari penjuru desa untuk ke istana kita. Dengan begitu, putri bisa berkenalan dengan mereka dan menemukan kekasihnya.''

''Ah, sungguh ide yang cemerlang! Baiklah, segera buat dan sebarkan undangan!''

* * *

''Ah, akting yang sempurna!'' komen Konan dari _backstage_ dengan aktingnya, Tobi, Kakuzu dan Kisame.

''Ibu dan kakak, kudengar putri kerajaan sedang mengadakan sebuah pesta dansa. Bolehkah aku ikut?'' akting Sasori berlutut sambil sok lemes-lemes pada Itachi, Hidan dan Zetsu.

Seperti apa yang dilakukannya saat latihan, Itachi, Hidan dan Zetsu pun memalingkan wajahnya dan mengatakan ''Tidak!'' dengan serempak.

* * *

_Dibalik panggung..._

''Pein? Pein? Eh, tu besi karatan pergi kemana?'' tanya Konan sama para Akatsuki.

''Oh, Pein-_senpai_ lagi ada di toilet, lagi nyuciin mukanya pake sabun colek!'' sahut Tobi.

''Pein cepetan! Giliran lo muncul!''

''Iya, capcus!''

* * *

''Aku ingin sekali pergi ke pesta dansa, tapi ibu tidak mengizinkanku... Hiks...'' kata Sasori sambil akting bak anjing kecil merana yang kelaparan.

Akhirnya, Pein pun muncul dengan kostum peri ala Tinkerbell, dengan tongkat bintangnya ia menghampiri Sasori. ''Hai Cinderellos, jangan bersedih. Kau tetap bisa mengikuti pesta, aku akan menyihirmu jadi...ohok... tampan.'' kata Pein setengah gak ikhlas sama bagian 'tampan'-nya.

''Siapa geranggan dikau?''

''Aku adalah peri baik, yang akan menolong anak baik sepertimu.'' kata Pein sambil tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ia kembali berujar, ''Tapi nak, sihir yang ku berikan padamu itu ada efek sampingnya, yaitu... saat jam berdenteng efek sihirku akan menghilang dan kau akan mati.''

''Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menerima segala resikonya peri,'' kata Sasori, ia dan Pein pun kembali ke _backstage_ sementara panggungnya berganti latar.

* * *

Adegan berikutnya pun dimulai, Deidara dengan rambut pirangnya yang digerai bebas tampil dengan gaun panjang, mahkota, dan lipstick berwarna merah. Membuat beberapa penonton bersorak sambil siul-siulan.

Deidara masa bodoh sama godaan dari penonton, dia langsung masuk dengan perannya. '' Dimanakah geranggan seorang pria yang tepat untukku, un?''

Sasori pun muncul dengan kostum pangeran dengan menggenakan bakiak, ''Ah, siapakah pemuda gagah itu,un?'' kata Deidara sok terpesona, ia menghampiri Sasori.

''Wahai pemuda tampan un, maukah kau berdansa denganku, un?''

''Tentu saja, tuan putri.'' Sasori dan Deidara pun akting dansa dengan penuh keterpaksaan.

Sesuai dengan naskah cerita Konan, setelah berdansa si Cinderellos bakal menggombal putrinya. Jadi, Sasori pun mulai beraksi. ''Wahai putri, bapak... Bapak kamu...''

_Ah, gue lupa dialognya_. Batin Sasori dalam hati. ''Mm... Bapak... Bapak kamu laki-laki ya?''

PLAK! Konan nampol jidatnya sendiri sampe muncul cap lima jari, ''Sas... Lo ngancurin ceritanya~'' katanya frustasi.

Deidara _sweatdrop_, _ni anak ngombalnya kok macam gini_? Tapi akhirnya ia menjawab dengan begonya, ''Kok tau sih, un?''

''Karena... Bapak aku juga laki-laki.''

Krik. Krik. Penonton pada diam sambil _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Konan langsung jedotin palanya ke tembok.

Teng... Teng...

''Ah, bel sudah berbunyi. Aku harus pergi!''

''Kenapa?''

''Peri bilang, pada saat jam berdenteng aku harus pergi. Kalau tidak, sihirnya akan hilang dan aku akan mati.'' kata Sasori, kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Deidara, dengan sengaja Sasori melepaskan bakiak sebelah kirinya.

''Un, tunggu! Bakiakmu tertinggal!'' panggil Deidara sambil mengejar Sasori dengan gaya _slow motion_.

Tiba-tiba asap memenuhi panggung, saat asap hilang, kostum pangeran yang dikenakan Sasori berubah menjadi kostum pembantu. Sesuai perkataanya tadi, dia akan mati setelah sihirnya hilang.

Sasori sang Cinderellos berlari di 'kegelapan malam', dia tak melihat ada 'jurang' di depannya.

''Cinderellos pun akhirnya mati, dan putri kerajaan tidak menemukan jodohnya, karena disetiap desa tak ada pria yang cocok menggenakan bakiak kiri bekas Cinderellos. Putri kerajaan pun tak menikah seumur hidupnya...'' kata narrator mengakhiri cerita.

Tirai panggung pun tertutup.

Krik. Krik. Krik...

Penonton cengo, tapi beberapa saat kemudian mereka bertepuk tangan dengan riuh.

* * *

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

''OIII! Gue punya pengumuman!'' seru Konan sama cs-nya, para Akatsuki pun pada berkumpul. Konan narik napasnya, kemudian berseru, ''Kelompok kita menang! 5M kita bakal di transfer nanti.''

''Hoh? Beneran (senpai)?'' tanya Akatsuki kecuali Kakuzu yang lagi mimisan plus ileran, matanya berubah jadi ijo terang banget, sambil mulutnya berkali-kali nyebutin ''lima em, oh lima em''.

''Iya, jurinya bilang kelompok kita menarik. Mereka nggak nyangka kalo Cinderellos bakal mati!''

''Giliran tokoh yang mati, gue pula!'' sewot Sasori

''Ah, udah yang penting kita dapat lima em terus bisa ganti vas bunganya mpok Tsunade.'' ujar Pein.

''YEAAH~!''

**END  
**


End file.
